This invention relates generally to pole supports and, more particularly, to bases for supporting lighting standards.
Vertical standards are used extensively to support lighting equipment such as traffic lights, floodlights, etc. Generally, the standards are mounted on hollow bases that accommodate electrical gear associated with the lighting equipment supported. In most instances the bases are secured to a primary support surface with internally located bolts. Because the interior of the base is typically crowded with electrical cables and other gear, access to the internal bolts is limited. Consequently, installation or removal of the pole bases is rather difficult and time consuming. Another problem associated with prior lighting standard bases stems from the common use of lightweight materials such as aluminum. Although desirable for other reasons, the threaded openings in aluminum bases often fail to offer the structural strength required to support relatively heavy metal standards.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved base for lighting standards.